Long Live
by live4dance
Summary: Katniss's letter to Peeta in Catching Fire. Song fic. Sweet and a bit OOC.


**This is what my version of Katniss's letter to Peeta before entering the arena the second time. A bit OOC...but sweet. Song fic of Long Live by Taylor Swift, thanks to 's music monday for inspiration. I OWN NOTHING!**

Dear Peeta,

I don't know if you wrote your letters..but I wrote one for you. I am not leaving the arena alive, Peeta. You have to survive not me. I have nothing left, you're too good. So here is my goodbye.

_I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds and stands went wild_

I remember the first reaping as if it were yesterday. I'm sure you do too. And our whole time in the Capitol. They loved us so much, didn't they? Our star-crossed lovers act, even though it wasn't really an act for you was it Peeta? It isn't for me now, but then it was a tiring act. But it got us love from the Capitol people. They love their drama don't they? It saved our lives, too. They let us both survive.

_We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names _

But it can't save us this time, Peeta. Snow won't stand for it again. I never imagined another reaping. I never thought we'd be back in this situation, back in the arena tomorrow. We're loved by all of Panem, Peeta, but we were reaped again. Just another pair of District 12 tributes.

_The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age _

The victory tour was long and painful, at least for me. You never showed it if it hurt you. Everyone looked up to you everywhere, I know I did. What you did in 11, it was an unprecedented act of kindness. Together we began to bring change to Panem…it's too bad I'll never get to see it completed. Promise me Peeta, that you'll continue our quest if you make it out.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered _

We will be remembered Peeta. We have too. The only pair to ever win the Games. The star-crossed lovers. We came so close to making a difference, Peeta. So, so close. We changed something, we got people thinking about Panem….at least we broke a few barriers.

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now

I've wished my whole life for a change and I had a chance to be the Mockingjay. Gale and I dreamed of running into the woods countless times, but instead I had the chance to do this, to create change. I just wish I could've remained on the sidelines of the Games.

_We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we help them up for our town _

We did so much together. You did so much. The boy with the bread saved my life again. And for a brief moment we brought glory to District 12, they at least benefitted for a little while.

_And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming this is absurd  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world  
_

We have our enemies, we've made quite a few. Snow would love to have my head on a silver platter. But he doesn't, we got to have the glory for ourselves even if just for a second. It was all because of you, Peeta. And I'll get to use our rule to change something. My death will surely make a statement. Maybe the Capitol will revolt.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
_

You have to know I'm proud of what we did. We accomplished so, so much together. And I loved doing it all with you. You have to know that I want you to live and that I'm not afraid to die for you. We'll be remembered either way, Peeta.

_Hold on  
Just spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall _

The Capitol is once again in celebration of their games as we try to cope with it. I spin for the cameras and am meet with great applause, as inside I'm struggling to not cry. They hold parties while we try to believe we aren't going to die. I try to hold onto our good moments but they're beginning to escape my mind.

_Can you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name _

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine  
_

I wish we never have to separate. That they'll change the rules once again, that we'll die simultaneously, but I don't have much hope for that. No matter what you have to get out alive Peeta, for me. Get over me and move on, please, I want you too. Just don't go into mourning for life. Get married, have children. Just don't forget me. Continue on with the growing Rebellion. Tell the beautiful children and wife you have about me. Tell everyone you know how we were loved. Tell them about the parties, and the tour, and the interviews. About the training sessions, the television episodes, and our wedding. And I wish you the best in life, Peeta.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
Long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

Don't forget about me, Peeta. Don't forget what we accomplished. And know that I truly did love going through it with it. Know that I think I truly do love you. Know I am content with this ending. Know that I can't think of anyone I'd have rather done this with. I love you Peeta and I'm ready to die for you. Just don't forget us, what we did…me.

Love,

Katniss


End file.
